kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuhiro Hayakawa
Mitsuhiro Hayakawa (早川 充洋 Hayakawa Mitsuhiro) is Kaijō's second year power forward. Appearance Hayakawa is a wide and tall high school boy. He has short, light brown and spikey hair, also bushy eyebrows and a big mouth. He wears the blue and white Kaijō jersey with the number 10. Personality Hayakawa loses his temper very easily and is always acting like a big crazy loser who keeps crying after each game. He is always fired up before, during and even after a match. His enthusiasm often irritates his fellow players and even his opponents.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 66, page 3 His over-enthusiasm resembles Wakamatsu's attitude. He also has a serious speaking problem (pronouncing an L instead of an R and vice versaKuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 7), that gets worse when losing his temper. This makes him difficult to understand. Story Interhigh Hayakawa first appears before Kaijō's match against Tōō, in the locker room. He is already all fired up and is shouting that he will go full power. Kasamatsu punches him, in an effort to calm him down, but Hayakawa is still excited. Katsamatsu asks Moriyama to help him, but he is no good as well. The match begins and when Sakurai shoots a three-pointer, Hayakawa goes for the rebound. But Sakurai scored and Tōō takes the lead. The match quickly progresses and the ball eventually ends up with Kasamatsu, who does a fade-away and shoots. The ball goes off the rim and Hayakawa goes for the rebound again. This time, he overpowers Wakamatsu and another Tōō players and grabs the ball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 65, page 14 He passes to Moriyama, who scores a three-pointer. The first quarter ends with Kaijō in the lead. At the beginning of the second quarter, an as usual overly fired up Hayakawa slaps his cheeks and gets in the mood for rebounding. When Wakamatsu comments on him being annoying, Imayoshi says that they're actually pretty much alike. He later compliments Kasamatsu for stopping Aomine in his dunk.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 13 The first half eventually ends with Imayoshi's buzzer beater and Hayakawa is complaining that he couldn't catch the rebound. Moriyama, annoyed, replies that there wasn't even a rebound to catch. The second half starts and Kaijō is lagging behind with 15 points. Kasamatsu takes a forced shot, it goes of the rim and Hayakawa is able to catch the rebound.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 69, page 10 He passes to Kobori and he scores. The remaining time of the second half, Hayakawa is supporting Kise with the rest of Kaijō. When they lose the match, Hayakawa leaves the court with his head held high.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 73, page 9 Pre-Winter Cup Hayakawa is seen practicing with Kaijō High for the Winter Cup. When Kise scores a dunk, he gets mad, yelling that he can't rebound if he does that (with his usual speaking problem).Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 9 Skill As a power forward, Hayakawa is very strong. He specializes in rebounds. Rebound When Hayakawa gets fired up, his offensive rebound is very agressive and very hard to stop. He hustles extremely hard for rebounds, making him especially skilled at boxing out opponents, a positioning technique in which he forces himself between his opponent and the basket so that he can push them away with his lower body and secure any rebounds that fall within the area he controls. This greatly limits his opponents' ability to grab rebounds, particularly those that fall near the basket where he is positioned. References Navigation pl:Mitsuhiro Hayakawa Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kaijō High Category:PF